


Wish You Would Stay

by Misspebbles2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspebbles2010/pseuds/Misspebbles2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is the nature of Castiel and Dean's Profound Bond? Did it connect them? Did it mean something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Would Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on ff.net under StarkidLucy, which is also me..fyi. 
> 
> The junk-less angels are threatening to smite me so, I Do Not Own Supernatural. (Sadly, no sexy boys in an impala for me) Nor do I own Wish You Would Stay By Weatherstar

Dean had just came in from a night of drinking after a successful hunt. He was sitting in a dark hotel room, somewhere between here and there nowhere. He was sitting at the table trying to quietly removes his boots without waking up party poop-er Samantha. Sam had opted out of drinking at the bar, and had came back and fallen asleep as some point.

That was when the tingles danced across the scar hand-print on Dean's arm. 

“Cas”  
“Hello Dean” a gravelly voice replied.

Dean had forgot to mention the whole he could feel Castiel before he could see him thing. It was pretty chick-flicky. And not to mention he still was not entirely sure if he was just imagining it or not because he felt it at times that Castiel hadn't shown up. And he wasn't about to ask Sam if that was a normal thing.

“What's up?” he asked turning to where Cas stood behind him. Castiel was again invading Dean's personal space, but Dean had given up telling Cas to move, since it really didn't bother him anymore.

“Just checking In” Cas responded looking down at his vessels shoes. Which struck Dean as odd. Cas was all for the soul staring or “eye-sex” as Sam defined it. Something was wrong.

“Cas?” he questioned “Is some-” but he was cut of by a rush of steps and lips colliding with his own. Sending his brain into a whorl wind of colors and feelings. And before he could will his lips to respond the lips were gone and so was Cas.

He opened his eyes and fell to a sit in the chair he had be occupying. A race of things went through Dean's mind, and oddly enough anger or disgust were not involved. Which was surprising to Dean. “Mr. I've Been Straight My Whole Life And Never Questioned It”. His next coherent thought was Castiel, Dean had never been into praying but when he had to he had to.

“Cas...you better get your feathery ass back down here, right this minute” 

Once again he felt the tingles rise up over the scar on his arm and with a flutter of wings Cas was back standing in the room, his eyes doing everything they could to avoid Dean's.

Dean stood quickly from his seat at the table and walked to Cas “Outside...now” he growled nodding to Sam's sleeping form. He was about to head for the door when he felt two fingers to his forehead, a rush and the the heat of the sun. Opening his eyes to a small forest.

He looked to Castiel who had taken a few steps back. So he advanced and grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his tan trench coat. 

“What the hell was that Cas?” he said as he gripped the lapels tighter worried that the Angel of The Lord would try to make a break for it. He looked at Cas whose eyes had suddenly found the ground the most interesting thing in the universe.   
“I'm sorry Dean” he mumbled   
“You better be sorry Cas” he said pulling the angel closer.  
“Look at me Cas” he begged removing his hand from one lapel to tilt Castiel's chin up.  
“I'm not imagining it am I?” he said locking eyes with those endless teal orbs.  
“Dean?” Cas said with question in his voice.

“I'm not imagining it am I, when you come I can feel it, and you don't always show yourself do you?” he said sternly.

“No.” Castiel whispered barely audible.  
“What was that Cas?” he asked again.  
“No.” Castiel forced out licking his lips.

“Good.” Dean countered moving his hands from Cas's lapels to the sides of his face and closing the distance between their lips, before Castiel could angel out on him.


End file.
